


Curiosity

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Oral Sex, Paddling, Praise Kink, Scolding, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: They say that curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.Cat, Lup's ass, same difference.





	Curiosity

“Lucretia. Babe,” Lup whispers. Lucretia stops in the corridor and sees Lup’s head poke out of the cracked-open door to her room. “Come here,” Lup hisses with a smirk. Lucretia ducks into the room and Lup quickly shuts the door behind her. If Lup’s acting secretive, there’s no telling what kind of mischief is about to ensue.

 

“What is it, dear, you look exci—ooh!” Lucretia squeals as Lup sweeps her into a hug and kisses her. She tilts her head up and kisses back, but lets Lup take the lead. When Lup breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Lucretia’s, Lucretia can’t help but giggle. “Hello to you, too,” she says cheekily.

 

“Are you busy right now?” Lup asks, playfully swaying the two of them side to side.

 

“Not really, I was just thinking of taking a walk. I thought I might see if you wanted to come,” Lucretia says.

 

Lup grins. “So happens I went walking earlier and found a very interesting shop that’s hit a bad spell and is selling everything on the cheap,” she says. “Wanna see what I got?”

 

Lucretia watches Lup’s face. Oh-ho. It doesn’t sound like the shop was full of kitchenware or shoes the way Lup’s acting. Lucretia grins back. “What is it? I want to see!” she answers.

 

Lup walks over to her bed and drops down to reach under it. She pulls out an awkwardly shaped paper wrapped package and sets it down on the bed, then climbs up beside it and pats the bed. Lucretia climbs up on the bed too. Lup opens the package and reaches inside. “It was a sex shop, and the girl at the counter was super nice but also a teeny bit scary,” Lup explains. “Turns out if you go in there and tell her that you’re kinda new to all this and your girlfriend is super naughty on purpose all the time, she’ll dish out some pretty fun suggestions.” Lup pulls out a heart-shaped paddle and hands it to Lucretia. It’s bigger than Lucretia’s hairbrush, and not too thick or thin, with holes drilled into it echoing its shape.

 

Lucretia turns the paddle over in her hands. She looks up at Lup with a little smile. “Ouch,” she says playfully. “Is this just to make me mind, or are you okay with trying it too?”

 

Lup hesitates. “I could try it,” she says after a moment. “But not like, really hard at first maybe? Maybe I could try it a little bit and then decide,” she says. “You’d know better than I would, will it be super awful?”

 

Lucretia swings the paddle experimentally. It whooshes through the air, and Lup can hear it as it does. Lucretia regards the paddle again. “It won’t feel like butterfly kisses, that’s for sure. I don’t think I’d act up anytime soon after a spanking with this, anyway, especially knowing how hard you went last time with the hairbrush. I’ll be nice when we try it at first. You’re better behaved than me anyhow, it’s probably mostly my butt on the line, isn’t it?” she says.

 

Lup smiles. “The girl offered to show me, but I was kinda worried about who was gonna get it, so I said no.”

 

Lucretia laughs. “What customer service!” she teases. “What else have you got in there?”

 

Lup reaches back into the package and pulls out a set of leather cuffs, then three more sets and a matching riding crop. Lucretia picks up the crop and runs her fingers along its length. Lup clears her throat. “The girl said that this crop was, um...good for especially squirmy girls, to give them little taps sometimes and hard stings other times. I think—I mean we both know which one of us squirms a lot,” Lup blushes.

 

Lucretia examines the crop. “It’s been a long time since I’ve used one of these,” she says teasingly. She glances over the brown leather tip. “My old one was black with a pink handle,” she smirks. “I’ll start you off slow with this one. You know this can be really painful if I want it to be, right?” Lup nods. Lucretia puts the crop down and picks up the cuffs. They’re lined with soft shearling and connected to each other with a short, sturdy chain. The buckles look like they’ll adjust to hold a wrist or an ankle, and the cuffs have a clip to hold them together tighter than the chain would. “Ooh, these are really nice!” Lucretia cries. “They’re nice and soft inside, and they’re sturdy too! I like these!”

 

Lup grins. “I got one more thing,” she says slowly. “It’s okay if you don’t wanna try it, though, no pressure, okay?” Lucretia nods, and Lup pulls a tangle of straps and buckles attached to a dildo and a bottle of lube out of the package.

 

Lucretia tries not to stare. Even after years of reading and writing and mastering languages, she can only think of one word that adequately describes the thing in Lup’s hands. “Sweetheart, this thing is huge, are you sure? I mean, I’d love to fuck your ass if that’s what you want, but that’s really big, even with a ton of lube it’s bound to be uncomfortable at least at first!” Lucretia says.

 

“Babe, do I look like someone who thinks about the consequences before I do shit? I bet it’ll feel awesome once we get going, and I trust that you won’t be too mean to me,” Lup says. She grins. “I really wanted it bad after you spanked me for fun that time. I had this weird feeling like—I don’t know what it was, I just really wanted my ass fucked, I guess I was just super horny maybe,” she finishes with a shrug.

 

Lucretia grins. “Mmm, feeling a little extra submissive, dear?” she teases.

 

Lup blushes. “Yeah,” she admits, “I couldn’t help it, it was all so hot and you’re so beautiful and you teased me so hard, just...gods, babe, I’m getting hard just thinking about it,” she says.

 

Lucretia gives Lup a big smile. “Well, dear, I was going to go on a walk to get some exercise, but on second thought I bet I can get an excellent workout right here. Do you want me to try some of this out with you?”

 

Lup shivers a little and lets out an excited little sigh. “Gods, yes, babe, I want it so bad,” Lup answers.

 

“Okay, honey. Do you want me to try a couple swats with this paddle? You’re excited and you’re not in trouble, so it shouldn’t be too scary, and I’ll do it over your clothes if you want. That way you won’t be all worked up and you can decide whether you like it and hopefully decide to be nice and merciful with me,” she teases.

 

Lup swallows and considers. “Like, two?” she confirms, “little ones on my jeans? You won’t beat me ‘til I cry or anything, right? I’m behaving, I don’t want a real spanking.”

 

“No, of course not, honey!” Lucretia answers. “This is just to try it, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It would just be two little firm ones over your jeans, and you can stand up for them; I won’t make you bend over or anything. After that we’ll get you out of those clothes and see how hard you come when I fuck your ass,” she says with a grin.

 

Lup takes a breath. “Okay,” she says in a rush, “fuck it, if you can take a punishment with a paddle, I can sure take a couple of love taps, bring ‘em on!” She stands up and unfastens her jeans. “I want ‘em on my panties,” she says decisively. “I don’t need my jeans, I’m not a baby.”

 

Lucretia chuckles, then stands up and picks up the paddle. “Alright, dear, it’s your butt! Hold still for me, okay? Remember, they won’t be hard, just a little firm, I promise.” Lup nods. Lucretia quickly casts Silence, then pulls the paddle back. Lup hears it whoosh through the air before landing on her ass with a firm  _ crack. _

 

“FUCK!” Lup cries as the paddle makes contact. “You asshole, you—SHIT! Not again, please!” Lup wails, grabbing her ass and bending forward as Lucretia sets the paddle on the night table. “Owww,” Lup moans, rubbing her ass furiously and stamping her feet, “you dirty liar, you said just little firm smacks, not super mean full strength monsters! You promised!”

 

“Lup, sweetheart,” Lucretia begins, but Lup cuts her off.

 

“Of all the evil tricks to play, you motherfuckin’ jerk! That was so fuckin’ mean! ‘Where’s Lup today? Lucretia spanked her into the next cycle!’ It hurts so bad, I’m dying!” Lup yells. She shoots Lucretia a dirty look and stifles a whimper as she rubs at the pink patches showing just below her panty line.

 

Lucretia regards Lup sternly. She didn’t mean her outburst, that much is clear; she was just taken by surprise. Lucretia won’t spank her again, but she will give her a good scolding. The original spanks should be enough for Lup. Sometimes it’s best to be merciful. “That’s enough,” Lucretia says firmly. “Those smacks  _ were _ light, Lup. If I’d wanted to I could’ve spanked you more than twice that hard. Do you want a real spanking?” Lup shakes her head. “That paddle’s designed to be painful, honey. That’s why I offered to let you keep your jeans up, but you said no. Now, I’ll give you all the hugs and comfort you want, but first you owe me an apology for your rudeness.”

 

Lup takes a few deep breaths and drops her arms to her sides. Shit. That was a tantrum. Lucretia said she’d always get spanked for throwing a tantrum, and here she’s gone and done it. “I’m sorry,” she says. She looks at the floor. “I’m probably in huge trouble now, damnit!” she mutters.

 

Lucretia pulls Lup into a hug. “You’re not in trouble, sweetheart. You apologized and I forgive you. But you need to understand one thing: if you are ever that disrespectful to me again, that’s the paddle I’ll use on you, and I won’t be gentle like today. I’m not going to let you curse at me, and if you try it again you will be one sorry girl, understand me?”

 

Lup hugs Lucretia back hard. “Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry, I won’t be rude again, I promise,” she says into Lucretia’s shoulder. “It just hurts so much more than I expected! I shouldn’t have said those things, though.” She giggles. “I was gonna say if you want we can go back to that shop, but now I think the girl there was trying to murder you, so...I don’t know, it’s up to you, I had to get kinda insistent that I didn’t wanna throw in a cane.”

 

Lucretia shudders. “Thank you for that,” she says. “I don’t like canes, they’re unnecessarily mean if you ask me, and risky; they can hurt someone for real if you’re not careful. Good call.”

 

Lup chuckles. “I told her you were naughty, but I think she thought I meant you were running around clubbing abandoned puppies, not sassing me back and sneaking porn into the corner.” She stands back a little. “I feel better,” Lup says with a little sigh. “Can I lick your pussy? Please? I wanna thank you for not punishing me like I deserve,” she asks, giving Lucretia a pleading look.

 

“Only if you have a reward too. You can kiss my feet for being such a good girl picking out these toys and apologizing right away. It’s also really sweet of you to ask to pleasure me; you’ve got such a good attitude now and when you’re ready I’m going to drive you wild and make you come so hard.” She gently pushes Lup to her knees. Lup goes down willingly and drags her hands down Lucretia’s thighs, then lifts Lucretia’s skirt and slowly draws her panties down her legs to the ground. Lucretia steps out of her panties, then puts up a hand to stop Lup. She twines a hand into Lup’s hair, then sits down on the bed and tugs, guiding Lup to crawl forward to reach her. Lup obediently follows the wordless command, and Lucretia spreads her legs wide. Lup begins to kiss Lucretia’s thighs, teasing her way up to Lucretia’s center. Lucretia leans back a little and watches Lup, smiling until Lup finally reaches her destination and begins to pleasure Lucretia in earnest. Lucretia gasps and pushes her hips forward. “Ohhh, Lup, yes, gods, keep going—yes, good girl, good girl, right there, mmmmm,” Lucretia moans. Lup moans too, and keeps licking as though her life depends on it. “Finger me,” Lucretia cries, “oh, oh you know just the spot, gods, make me come on your hand!” Lup pushes two fingers into Lucretia and curls them to rub right where she knows Lucretia wants it as she licks Lucretia’s clit roughly, and Lucretia comes, crying out and pulling Lup’s hair as she does. Lup moans again, and slides her fingers back out of Lucretia, popping them into her mouth.

 

Lucretia releases Lup’s hair and brings her thighs closer together, and Lup leans forward, palms flat on the ground, and kisses Lucretia’s feet again and again. As Lup kisses them, her curiosity starts to win out against what might be her better judgment.

 

Lup looks up from the floor and swallows hard. “Please, Lucretia,” she says huskily, “will you spank me again?”

 

“Are you sure, honey?” Lucretia asks.

 

Lup nods. “I wanna try it again and be good this time. I wanna know how it feels, please, I wanna try it hard across your knee with my bottom bare, please, just a couple, I’ll beg if you want,” she pleads.

 

“I’m not punishing you for before, you understand? You’re forgiven for that and it’s done. You only get this if you want it, alright?” Lup nods again. “If you truly want me to paddle you, I want you to get up, pull down your panties, and put yourself over my knee. This is you offering, not me making you do it, okay?”

 

Lup takes a deep breath, then lets it out. “Yes, ma’am,” she says. She trembles a little as she rises, then her face hardens into a look of determination as she pulls her panties to her knees and positions herself in Lucretia’s lap. She pushes her ass up to accept the swats. “Ready,” she says nervously.

 

Lucretia strokes Lup’s hair. “After this I’m gonna love on you and fuck you with that strap-on, honey. You’re a good girl, I love you so much and I’m only giving you these spanks because you asked for them. Try to relax, there’s only two, and you can kick or cry or scream or whatever you need and I’ll comfort you afterward.” She picks up the paddle and raises it high above Lup’s left ass cheek, then brings it down with all her strength.

 

Lup screams. It’s so, so much worse than the mild swats from before, worse than any spanking Lucretia’s ever given her. She gasps for breath as Lucretia brings the paddle down again, this time on her right cheek. Lup’s scream this time turns into a wail, and tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. She lies limply across Lucretia’s lap and tries not to sob as Lucretia rubs her back and murmurs soothing words. “Good girl, you did it, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you,” on and on as Lup slowly reaches toward calm and her breathing begins to steady between whimpers. Lucretia helps Lup up and stands, too, gathering her into a tight hug and stroking her hair, kissing away each tear. “I wasn’t gonna throw a fit that way, I didn’t mean to,” Lup murmurs.

 

Lucretia squeezes Lup tighter. “You did so well, sweetheart,” she soothes. “I’d still be crying all over you if it had been me. It’s perfectly normal to cry during a spanking, honey, let it out, alright?” 

 

Lup gives her a wobbly smile. “I know I’m gonna regret this, but you can use that to punish me if I’m really bad. I’ll just be really good so you don’t have to very often.” She smirks a little. “No spoilers, babe, but you’re gonna hate that thing.”

 

Lucretia laughs. “I know,” she says, “I knew the minute you handed it to me! I thought for sure you’d say that you didn’t want me to spank you with it ever, especially after how much you hated the hairbrush.” She pushes Lup’s hair back. “Crawl up on the bed for me, dear, let’s see about making you feel good,” she prompts.

 

Lup kicks her jeans and panties off and crawls up onto her bed, settling in on her elbows and knees. Lucretia looks at her ass and winces. The paddle’s bright red imprint stands out against Lup’s skin. “That needs some attention,” she murmurs, running a hand lightly over Lup’s backside. “I’m going to rub some lotion on your bottom, sweetheart, so it’ll feel better,” she tells Lup.

 

Lup gives an excited little gasp. “Please, can it be the kind from before?” she asks.

 

Lucretia chuckles. “You want to smell like me again? I swear you’re the perfect, most kinky girl. Will you be okay by yourself for a minute while I get it?” Lup nods. Lucretia gives Lup’s battered ass cheek a little kiss, and Lup giggles. “Be right back,” she says. She smoothes her skirt down and steps out into the corridor.

 

Lup waits. She can feel the cool air against her ass cheeks, and deeper, too, against her asshole. Lucretia’s gonna fuck her. Right there. Lup feels a little giddy. It’s been a long time since she did anal at all, certainly not with anything this big. Lup feels herself getting harder just thinking about it.

 

Lucretia slips back into the room, casts Silence again, and pulls her clothes off. She drops them next to Lup’s jeans and crawls back up onto the bed. “Take your clothes off, Lup, I wanna see my beautiful girlfriend,” she says, running her hands up and down Lup’s thighs.

 

Lup kneels up, pulls her top off, and drops it over the side of the bed, quickly following it with her bra. She settles back onto her elbows. Lucretia sets a bowl with a damp cloth in it on the night table, then hands Lup a towel. “Spread this under you, dear, you’re gonna make a mess,” she orders playfully. She opens the tube of cream as Lup spreads out the towel. “Push your bottom up for me—good, good girl,” Lucretia praises as Lup spreads her knees more and arches her back. Lucretia gently begins to rub the thick lotion into the marks on Lup’s bottom. Lup whimpers at first, then sighs as the cool lotion soothes away some of the burning, leaving a dull ache. She can smell the lotion, and relaxes into Lucretia’s touch.

 

Lucretia sets the lotion down and picks up the strap-on from where it was left on the bed. She puts it on, adjusting the buckles and straps so they won’t chafe. She picks up the lube. “Reach back and spread your cheeks for me,” she orders, “I’m just gonna get you all slick and ready.” Lup obeys, wincing a little as her fingers press into the sore flesh. Lucretia begins to coat Lup’s asshole with lube. She gently pushes a slick finger inside. Lup moans. Lucretia works the finger around and back and forth, making sure the lube coats every bit of Lup’s snug hole. “Spread your legs a little more,” Lucretia says, and Lup does. “You can let go now, dear, lean down on your arms,” she says, satisfied. Lucretia cleans her finger with the cloth from the night table, then coats the dildo generously with the lube.

 

“Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart, I want you to relax. You’re really tight, it’ll hurt if you resist,” Lucretia says as she cleans the excess lube from her hands with the cloth. She lines up at Lup’s entrance. “Another deep breath,” she prompts, and as Lup obeys and relaxes she gently begins to push in. Lup moans and tenses, then relaxes again without being prompted. “Good,” Lucretia soothes, rubbing the small of Lup’s back. She pushes a little harder, and Lup stifles a whine. Lucretia stops and rubs Lup’s back some more. “Are you okay? Do you need more lube, honey?” she asks.

 

“No, it’s good, it’s just big, keep going,” Lup gasps. 

 

Lucretia pushes a little harder and the whole tip goes in. Lup moans and twists the sheets in her fists. Lucretia pushes all the way in smoothly and Lup lets out a long moan. “Good, how does that feel, dear?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Huge,” moans Lup, “so good!”

 

“Relax and I’ll start moving, okay?” Lucretia says. Lup nods, but doesn’t loosen her grip on the sheets. Lucretia pulls out a bit and starts to fuck Lup, gently at first, then harder as Lup moans. Lucretia leans forward, pressing her hips into Lup’s tender bottom and laying over her back. She takes hold of Lup’s wrists and holds them to the mattress. “Let go,” she orders in Lup’s ear. Lup releases the sheets and relaxes even more. Lucretia fucks Lup hard, rocking them both forward and back, over and over as she holds Lup’s hands down. “You’re such a dirty girl,” she says in Lup’s ear. “You like it when I fuck your ass, don’t you? You like it hard. You want it so big it hurts a little, don’t you, you nasty little thing?”

 

Lup moans loudly. “Yes, oh fuck yes, I like it!” she wails.

 

“Begging me to spank you and groveling to kiss my feet, you’re never happier than when I order you around and humiliate you, are you? You want to lick my pussy but it’s not because you’re generous, it’s because you’re a selfish, greedy girl hungry for my discipline. It drives you wild if you fuck up and I let you off easy, doesn’t it? You want to be scolded to tears and punished every time,” Lucretia continues, punctuating her words with hard thrusts and pulling moan after moan from Lup.

 

“It’s so—you taste so good, I want it, I want you to make me please you, no one else tells me what to do, I need it, please, I love it,” Lup babbles. Her hands lie limp against the sheets, and her body rocks bonelessly under Lucretia’s as Lucretia pounds into her hard.

 

“You must be dying to come. I haven’t touched your cock at all. I wonder if you could come without me touching it at all. I wonder how long it would take. I’ve got all day,” Lucretia says evilly.

 

“Nooooo, please let me come, please, don’t tease me all day, I can’t take it, I need to come,” Lup begs, drumming her feet on the mattress and wriggling under Lucretia.

 

“Mmmmm, that doesn’t sound very obedient, don’t you want to be my good girl? Who gets to decide when you come?” Lucretia asks.

 

“You, you do, goddddddds, pleeeeeeease,” Lup moans, trying not to wriggle as much.

 

“Good girl, that’s right,” Lucretia answers. She releases Lup’s right wrist and strokes Lup’s cock roughly in time with her thrusts. “Come, and don’t you dare be quiet about it, that’s my good girl,” she coos into Lup’s ear.

 

Lup comes with a loud, long, shuddering cry that Lucretia can feel in her own chest where it touches Lup’s back. Lup trembles and pants and giggles as Lucretia releases her other hand and pulls out of her gently. Her head is spinning a little as she flops to her side. “Fuck, babe,” she gasps. “Godsdamn, that was so good.”

 

Lucretia is busy unfastening the straps from around her hips. She detaches the dildo and sets it on a clean spot in the towel, then bundles the whole thing off to the floor beside the bed to clean up later. She moves the cuffs and the crop to the night table. She fluffs up the pillows and arranges them against the headboard, then sits among them with her legs spread. “Come here, dear, can you sit? I’ll hold you,” Lucretia offers.

 

Lup crawls up to Lucretia and experimentally lowers her bottom to the mattress. “Ahhh, ahhh,” she cries as she settles in, relaxing back into Lucretia’s chest. She turns her head and pillows her cheek against Lucretia’s left breast and sighs. Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and kisses her hair. Lup can hear Lucretia’s heartbeat and feel her breathing lying there. She snuggles closer.

 

“How’s your butt?” Lucretia asks playfully.

 

“Gone. Entirely, just spanked clean off, I don’t have one anymore,” Lup teases. “Just kidding, it’s sore but in like an achy way, not a stingy way like the ruler. I can sit on it though, so that’s something. I bet that’s cause I only got a few smacks, huh?”

 

“You’re right about that,” chuckles Lucretia.

 

“Just curious, how many spanks in a real punishment? I wanna know what I’m doing my damndest to avoid here,” Lup says.

 

“It depends on what you did, silly. I never got less than two dozen, but there were always extras for the shit I pulled during it too,” Lucretia answers.

 

“Fuck, two dozen? And extras? On your thighs, babe?”

 

“Of course. For, you know, wriggling and kicking too much, or trying to cover my bottom with my hands, or refusing to come bend over, or biting—“

 

Lup bursts out laughing. “You  _ bit _ your old mistress, babe?”

 

“She was dragging me across the room by my hair to get beaten with a paddle! It was instinct, same as you cussing me out! I still got eight extras for it though, and four for not coming when she called in the first place,” Lucretia recalls.

 

“Shit. I’m gonna be so good. I don’t wanna find out what extras feel like with that thing,” Lup shudders.

 

“I doubt you ever will, honey. You’ve never done anything that would’ve warranted a paddling before, except maybe throwing a tantrum that time. You’ll probably end up using it on me a lot more often than you get it yourself,” Lucretia says.

 

Lup kisses Lucretia’s left hand. “Thanks for taking such good care of me after. I feel a bunch better when you hold me,” she says.

 

Lucretia smiles. “I love holding you, especially after I fuck your ass hard,” she teases.

 

“Mmmmm, it was nice,” Lup answers, her eyes falling closed.

 

“Tired, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks. Lup nods. “Scoot up here, let’s get you under these blankets. Want me to hold you and let you nap?” Lup nods. She crawls to the head of the bed and pulls back the covers. Lucretia moves a pillow to make Lup more comfortable, and slides down next to Lup. She pulls the covers over both of them and pulls Lup close. “Love you,” she whispers.

 

“Love you too,” Lup murmurs back, and soon, cocooned in blankets and Lucretia’s arms, Lup falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello have another parade of some of the hottest things I could think of!
> 
> If you yell in the comments it will only encourage my nasty behaviour ;)


End file.
